


Campfires

by BakedUpHalstead



Series: 31 Days of OneChicago [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Drunkenness, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Mention of torture, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedUpHalstead/pseuds/BakedUpHalstead
Summary: When the bar closes for the night, Jay and Antonio aren't done drinking, and Jay drags them over for a campfire.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Series: 31 Days of OneChicago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> Did it on time again, just barely! Been simultaneously writing this and playing call of duty since 21:30. But I did it, and I'm glad! 
> 
> I despise school, man. And snow. Snow too. Snow sucks just as much as school.
> 
> Not proofread. Comments and Kudos appreciated. Enjoy!

The snow had finally diminished a bit, enough for them to be outside for a prolonged amount of time without freezing to death. It was a rather neutral day, with a heavy case that tore a few of them down particularly harshly. When a case gets on someone's nerves, the night ends up at Molly's. 

The team was distributed between two booths. Even Voight had come along, more or less to make sure Antonio didn't try to drive himself home. The roads were still icy, and when you throw alcohol into the equation, things get messy.

Voight, Antonio, Jay, and Mouse were seated in one booth, while Ruzek, Atwater, Lindsay, and Olinsky were seated in the other. Antonio had gone through more alcohol than Hank could keep track of. Jay seemed pretty giddy aswell, and it was clear he was about as drunk as Antonio. 

They talked about anything and everything besides the case. Sure, they had caught the guy responsible. But maybe, just maybe if they had gone a little faster, they would've been able to save those two young teens. The two young teens who had been pulled away from their bus stops, kidnapped, and tortured in every way possible, before they were killed. 

Last call came sooner than they had all expected. Alvin, Lindsay, and Atwater had gone home, closely trailed by Ruzek. It left the four in the one booth, along with a few other people scattered around the bar. 

Upon the announcement of the final round, Jay stood up and stretched, yawning. Mouse stood up after him - he had a solid amount of drinks in him, but was sober enough to think straight. He steadied a swaying Jay with a gentle hold on his elbow, glancing around for a moment before his gaze returned to the other ex-ranger. 

The four of them all paid for their own drinks, and made their way out of the bar stumbling over their own feet. Hank and Mouse were more or less there as a support to the other two, both knowing that the obscene amount of drinking was just a very unhealthy coping mechanism.

As they walked outside, Jay let out a surprised sound, looking around. He leaned against Mouse, nuzzling against his neck, before he turned and faced Hank and Tony. 

"We should have a campfire, it's nice out," The detective slurred, a sloppy grin tugging at his lips. His statement earned a sluggish nod from Antonio, and a raised eyebrow from the Sergeant. 

"It's December," Voight stated slowly, glancing at Mouse, who responded with a shrug. 

"Let's do it," Antonio said, gently placing a hand on Hank's chest, to which the older replied with a sigh and nod. 

*

They ended up seated around the campfire as promised, all of them nursing a beer rather than anything stronger. 

Jay was pressed up against Mouse's side, his drowsy mind seeking the warmth. Antonio was practically sitting in Hank's lap, head resting against his shoulder as he relished the fire's warmth weaving through the chilly night air. 

"See? The campfire was totally a good idea. Sarge, do you know any campfire stories?" Jay said, his unguarded voice carrying over the sound of the crackling fire. 

His question was met with a silent shake of the head, as Voight ran his free hand up and down Antonio's back in a comforting motion, knowing that he would be slowly coming to sobriety, and his mind would recall the events of the day. 

The dark haired detective remained silent, focusing on matching the Sergeant's breathing pattern. 

Mouse also stayed silent, gaze focused on the fire. He was lost in thought, not focused on anything in particular. They fell into complete silence, the only sounds filling the air being the crackling of the fire and the occasional sipping of beer. 

Eventually, Jay spoke up again, his tone bitter, "So, we're just gonna avoid talking about the case for the entire night?"

Antonio shrugged in response. He could've gone the rest of his life without talking about the case. Hank remained silent, unsure of how to approach the situation.

Mouse wrapped one arm around Jay, pulling him slightly closer in a comforting motion. 

"What is there to talk about?" Voight muttered eventually, leveling an unreadable gaze on his subordinate. 

"I don't know, how we could've done better? Should've?" The brunette snapped, though he went silent afterwards. 

The silence fell once again. The fire was diminishing. They were sobering up. 

"Why don't you guys take the guest room? Shouldn't drive home with that much alcohol in your systems," Mouse spoke up, his neutral gaze landing on Voight, blue eyes lit up by the fire. 

The Sergeant was clearly about to protest, claiming he was fine to drive, but Antonio gently put a hand over his mouth, "No. We can stay. Thank you."

Mouse nodded softly in return and tapped Jay's shoulder slightly, rousing him from his half drunken thoughts. 

"Yeah. Tired. Let's go," Jay mumbled softly, standing up rather slowly. Mouse stood with him, once again supporting him by the elbow, knowing Jay didn't like to be seen as weak or vulnerable. So he had found his subtle ways to assure Jay knew he was there to help. 

The four of them made their way inside, silent and slow. Jay and Voight dumped the alcohol and got rid of the bottles, while Antonio got glasses of water, and Mouse got out the blanket they held in the spare room closet. 

The water was distributed and they went to their separate rooms. Mouse got Jay to drink at least some of his water before he laid down, and Mouse settled next to him. 

Jay quickly slid into an alcohol persuaded sleep, with Mouse tucked up against his side. 

In the other room, Voight held Antonio close as the younger man did his absolute best to fall asleep. He was clearly struggling, but he leaned against Hank like a lifeline. The Sergeant had come a long way from no in-house relationships. He had denied the fact that he had fallen head over heels for the same detective that slapped cuffs on him and slammed him against the hood of a cop car all those years ago. He had laid back on the strictness of the rule, but still enforced it if he saw anything between a couple causing trouble in his unit. The two ex-rangers hadn't yet gotten in any sort of argument or fight while on shift, so Voight was fine with them both being in his unit. It was clear the two relied on eachother. He settled with that thought and nuzzled his face into Antonio's hair, taking in a slow breath, before he slipped into his own dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that! I'm glad that it's longer than the other ones, and I hope for them to get increasingly longer as the month goes on. 
> 
> This fic was part of my December series. I set up a list of prompts for each day of the month, and I plan on writing and posting one fic each day based off of the prompts. If you liked this one, I suggest checking out my last fics in this series! Stay tuned for the next fic!
> 
> Comments and Kudos aren't necessary, but highly appreciated. Thank you for reading, have an awesome day!


End file.
